Dulce Infancia
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Cuatro drabbles de la infancia de las chicas, me inspiraron unos dibujos que encontré en la web para realizarlos.


_**Dulce Infancia**_

 _By: Lita Wellington_

 _ **Amy y Zoicite**_

Zoicite era mi vecino y todas las tardes me escapaba a su casa y que me leyera mi cuento favorito "El Lago de los Cisnes", mis padres se divorciaron, fue una etapa triste para mí, me gustaba dormirme en su regazo después de que leía mi cuento, el me tapaba con una frazada que olía a lavanda.

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, solo que esto no duro mucho tiempo, mi mamá acepto un puesto en un hospital de Tokio y según ella era para que aliviara mi tristeza por la pérdida de mi padre.

Yo no quería perder a mi gran amigo Zoicite, han pasado 15 años él debe tener unos treinta y cinco años y yo estoy por terminar la preparatoria. Deseo tanto volver a verlo y decirle que lo quiero mucho que me vuelva a leer mi libro favorito.

 _ **Rei y Jedite**_

Soy la única heredera de la Familia Hino, me han educado para ser una buena esposa y madre, además estoy comprometida en matrimonio con un amigo de familia desde la tierna edad de ocho años, lo creen posible ya está todo listo para ese gran día.

Aunque debo confesar que tengo miedo de casarme, cuando niña había un chico quien era hijo de mi profesor de piano el Sr. Fobos, me daba risa su nombre cada vez que le hablaban, él era un hombre muy bueno conmigo, siempre me llamaba Princesa y yo Rei Hino me sentía importante, su hijo Jedite preparaba un té de hierbas muy rico, ahora que termino la preparatoria no he vuelto a probar un té como ese, anhelo tanto probarlo de nuevo y ver de nuevo al joven Jedite, que de joven ya no debe tener nada, imagino que ya debe tener hijos y una esposa a quien prepararle ese delicioso te.

 _ **Makoto y Neflyte**_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tejí una bufanda?, fue en mi taller de manualidades en la primaria, les cuento que aun la conservo ya que esta no era para mí, sino un regalo para el chico que trabajaba en la dulcería cercana al colegio su nombre era Neflyte.

Todas las mañanas pasaban por un cup cake de chocolate y el secretamente me regalaba uno, yo era muy feliz con este detalle, pensé que regalarle y se vino la oportunidad de tejer una bufanda, en una ocasión me encontraba en el parque haciendo mi labor y grande fue mi sorpresa que Neflyte se encontraba observando detrás de mí. Él me dijo que si me podía ayudar, yo temerosa salí huyendo despavorida del parque con dirección a mi casa.

No fue posible entregársela, en aquella época mis padres murieron en el accidente de avión y yo tuvo que dejar mi casa para vivir en un pequeño departamento en un suburbio de Azabu Juban.

Si los milagros existen, deseo con toda mi alma y corazón poder darle su regalo por sus atenciones de aquellos años.

 _ **Minako y Kunzite**_

"Cuando sea grande me casaré con Kunzite", era un compañero de clases de mi hermano Artemis y practicaban Kendo todas las tardes, terminando las clases salía como alma que lleva el diablo de la escuela, para dejar mi mochila, comer algo e irme con mi hermano a su clase.

Artemis odiaba ser mi niñero, pero siempre he tenido el don del convencimiento y no podía negarme nada, Kunzite tenía su sequito de admiradoras y me daban celos, que revolotearan cerca de él, en una ocasión a una chica le metí en su bolsa de mano un ratón y tanto fue el escándalo que ya no dejaron que entrara a la práctica.

Creo que Kunzite descubrió quien fue la culpable de la travesura y siempre me regalaba una sonrisa, yo me sentía en las nubes, una tarde casi para terminar mi curso de segundo año, Kunzite ya no fue a la práctica, iba a viajar al extranjero y no tenía para cuando volver.

Mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedacitos y salí de la práctica no espere a mi hermano de momento tropecé con una persona, al levantar la vista para disculparme me encontré con Kunzite, sonreí y me arroje a sus brazos, sin ninguna vergüenza le dije: "Cuando sea mayor, quiero casarme contigo".

En internet me encontré unos dibujos de las chicas cuando eran niñas y los generales ya eran adolescentes, hicieron que me inspirarán para crear esos pequeños drabbles. Se que no tengo perdón por dejar en atraso de mis demás trabajos, estoy trabajando en ellos.

Lita Wellington.

Lita Wellington.


End file.
